<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back Home by my_little_nightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335357">Back Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare'>my_little_nightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>cassandra is home for the holidays, and hangs out with rapunzel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/gifts">asmileyoucouldbottle</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rapunzel bustled throughout the kitchen, flour coating her face.  The smell of gingerbread was starting to come from the oven.  She inhaled deeply, a smile spreading across her face.  Pascal slept next to the oven, basking in the heat.  Snow flurried by outside the window, icicles crusting the roof.  </p><p>“Don’t you love winter, Pascal?”  Rapunzel squealed.  She scooped him up, and spun around in a circle.  “The cold keeps everyone inside.  It’s just so nice!”  </p><p>The door slammed open, and Cass stormed in, Eugene close behind.  </p><p>“Yeah Raps.  So.  Nice.”  Cass scowled at Eugene.  </p><p>“Come on guys.  Don’t fight.  I made cookies!”  Rapinzel said brightly.  </p><p>“Actually Blondie, I have to go.  Lance and I are taking Kiera and Catalina ice skating.”  </p><p>“Oh,” Rapunzel's face fell.  “What about you Cass?  They’re almost done!”  </p><p>Cass glanced at the storm outside.  “I guess it couldn’t hurt…” she said.</p><p>“Yes,” Raps cheered.  She guided Cass to a chair, and forced her down.   The timer dinged.  </p><p>Raps carefully took them out of the oven, and moved them onto a cooling rack.  </p><p>Cass inhaled deeply.  “Those smell good Raps,” she said lightly.  </p><p>“Aw, thanks!  I missed you while you were gone.  I’m glad you're back home for the holidays!”</p><p>“Me too.  Your cooking is certainly better than what I’ve been eating.”  Cass laughed.  The two easily fell into their familiar banter.  They always did.  Whenever Cass got back, she and Rapunzel easily got back what they had lost over time and distance.  </p><p>“I think they cooled enough,” Rapunzel said finally, and handed one to Cass.  “Cheers!”  She held hers up, and Cass tapped her own against it.  They bit into it at the same time, soft cookies crumbling in their mouths. </p><p>And they both spit it out at the same time too.  </p><p>“Oh that’s terrible,” Rapunzel gagged.  </p><p>“It is,” Cass agreed, frantically chugging water.  “Did you use salt instead of sugar?”  </p><p>Rapunzel shrugged, while rushing over to the sink.  “I must have!  Eugh.”  </p><p>They both burst into laughter, tears coming into their eyes.  </p><p>“Maybe next time, I’ll cook,” Cass said.  She walked over to Rapunzel, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.  “I don’t normally put salt instead of sugar in my cookies.   </p><p>“Hey!”  Rapunzel protested.  “Not my fault!”</p><p>“Up for debate.”  Cass laughed, and kissed Rapunzel’s flour covered lips.  “I’ve been waiting to do that all day,” she said quietly.  </p><p>Raps laughed lightly.  “Well no need to wait anymore.”  she cradled Cass’s head between her hands, and kissed her back.  </p><p>“Hey, you got flour in my hair,” Cass complained when they broke apart.  She shook her head ferociously, sending up a poof of white.  </p><p>Rapunzel raised her eyebrows, and scooped a handful, and threw it into Cass’s face.  They both burst into coughs, and Cass threw her own handful back.  They both descended into an all out war, and when the dust cleared, they were covered head to toe in white.  </p><p>“I missed this,” Rapunzel said.  “I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too,” Cass replied, a smile on her white coated lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>